Bringing Home a Malfoy
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: Random complete random came up with for Meekakitty and HeyHiHello's song wizard love


_**AN: Ok I saw this song on Meekakitty's Profile and I had to write something for it.**_

_**(C) Meekakitty and (C) Heyhihello**_

_**Although I personally like Rose as a Ravenclaw more this just fit too good**_

_**Also a lot of flashbacky thought stuff that's all I know how to do for songfics**_

_**And am I the only one who wants to spell Slytherin, Slitherine?**_

_**(I never thought you'd be in my life) **_

_Flashback_

"_Mommy?" Asked young Rose._

"_Yes hun?" her mom replied._

"_Who is that blonde boy that's staring at me?" She asked eyes returning from the corner of their sockets to her mothers face._

"_That must be Scorpious Malfoy. Draco's son. Rosie listen to mommy. If that boys anything like his daddy you wont want anything to deal with him. Promise mommy that you'll leave that boy alone._

As the flashback ended Rose returned to the present were her boyfriend Scorpious Malfoy was waving his hand in her face trying to bring her back to the world of reality.

_**Who would have known that I could like a boy like you Tall dark and Slytherin, what's a girl to do? You used your Nimbus to sweep me off my feet. But now without you by my side I feel incomplete. **_

"Rosie? What's wrong love?" face serious for once. Clear of the mischievousness that it usually housed.

Rose just shook her head.

Scorpious sighed and grabbed Rose's shoulders and pushed her down gently. Now that he was practically on top of her and turning on the Slytherin seduction he tried again, "Rosie, what's got you so far away?"

"The past," she replied.

"You need to be here right now Rose. What in the past is dragging you back so that you cant concentrate on this?"

_**Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that Cause you've confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well Like this is magical, I'm under your spell. **_

_Flashback:_

"_Al, are you still worried about being sorted into Slytherin?" Rose asked._

"_H-h-how do you know about that?" He stammered._

"_No offence cuz' but anyone paying attention in the general area could've heard the conversation, you weren't very discrete." She replied._

_You know what they say about people who are sorted into the Slytherin house did. I mean all of the Deatheatters who wanted to kill our parents. All Slytherin,"_

"_SLYTHERIN!" Was announced in the room as the two cousins looked up, "Malfoy,like the one who Voldemort was going to have kill Dumbledore" said Al. "See Rose, Slytherins are bad. _

_**I never thought you'd be in my life Two different worlds that we let collide and it will never be the way it was before Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor **_

"All of the things my family and friends have said against you. Their all coming back to me," Said Rose.

"Things like what?" Sitting up pulling Rose into his lap. "Like all the Slytherin prejudges," She replied buring her face into his shoulder.

"Since when are you going to let what anyone else thinks dictate what you do?" He asked holding her tightly, "I mean since I've known you you've always thought for yourself and fought for your believes. Since when has that changed?"

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeve bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see what would it be like to hold hands with someone dark who would have you don't need a wand to start a spark **_

_Flashback_

"_Oh so now your chickening out?" asked Hugo._

"_No," She mumbled._

"_Rose will do anything for money," said Fred._

"_Don't make me sound like a whore." She growled back_

_The group laughed. _

"_Fine Rose will take any bet for Money," corrected James._

"_So all I have to do is kiss him no messed up loopholes were I get screwed over?" She asked._

"_Not unless you want him to," said Fred mouth opened wide in laughter. _

"_Really mature," Chirped Lilly._

"_Here he comes," said Al._

"_We'll would you look at that the thousand cousins are planning the next shagging meeting," said Scorpious, followed by Wang Zambiney (Idk how to spell Blaise's last name) and Trevor Parkinson. _

_Rose not wanting to lose her $50 pounds went right up to the blonde wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. He stiffened at first then to Rose's surprise his lips started to move with hers._

"_Well Weasley if you wanted to snogg someone other then your cousin you could've asked," He said and then started to attack her lips again, but she disconnected and ran off down the hall._

_Scorpious turned on his heels and started walking down the opposite hall. Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb fallowing close behind._

_Then Fred handed over Albus 30 pounds_

_**I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch I'll be your Wizard love, you are are my only witch **_

_Flashback: _

_Rose was sitting in the great hall reading up on some material that was going to be on a test latter today. Rose jumped when she felt arms wrap around her middle and a face press itself into her hair. _

"_What you doing Rosie?" Scorpious asked, sliding up into the empty space at the Gryffindor table, keeping an arm around her waist. Almost everyone turned and stared._

_**I never thought you'd be in my life Two different worlds that we let collide and it will never be the way it was before Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor **_

_Flashback:_

_Rose was laying on her bed in the head girls dorm, in walks Scorpious Malfoy and plops down on her bed and pulls her into a hug. _

"_Scorp?" What's wrong?" Rose asked._

"_Bad dream," He mumbled. Laying down dragging her with him holding her tight to his chest._

"_Yes, you can sleep in here but you know the rules," Rose said. _

_Scorpious nodded and aloud her to turn so that he was spooning her. _

_**Oh girl, this isn't like me. Two hearts quickly beating. Ooooh, it's taking hald. Now our world is shining read and gold. I never thought you'd be in my life Two different worlds that we let collide and it will never be the way it was before Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor **_

"It's not that it has changed," She said, "but I still worry. I mean kids and my parents are two different things."

"I thought that your parents accepted me now anyway?" Scorpious replied.

"Yes my parents accept you, but…" she trailed off.

"What?" He asked.

"How many "Half-blood's" have to work up the nerve to bring home a Malfoy for Christmas break?

_**I never thought you'd be in my life Two different worlds that we let collide and it will never be the way it was before Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor**_


End file.
